


Will's Dream

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, Will has a hot dream, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by avegetariancannibal (on Tumblr) who wrote: What about some early Hannigram shenanigans? Hannigranigans! Like maybe Will very early on has a sexy dream about Dr. Lecter. Maybe he tries to bring it up in therapy without mentioning the identity of his dream lovah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Dream

Right about now Will was regretting not taking care of business. Jerking off on the way to a session might be a monumentally bad idea but it had to be better than this.

Twenty minutes in and it was all he could think about.

Sure Hannibal was fully dressed now. All buttoned up with his suit and his perfect hair. That little half smile.

Last night it was another story. Six feet of taut muscle and boundless energy. That mouth. Those bruising hands. And the sweat. Oh god, the sweat. And his gorgeous, thick -

Will pawed at the arm of the chair. Thank god he was always on edge. Otherwise it might as well have been stamped on his forehead.

“You’re a little far away this evening, Will.”

Fuck. Why did he make everything sound sinful.

Will’s fingers curled into the arm rests.

“I’m good,” he answered by rote.

A shift forward said otherwise. Just enough for some pressure.

He might have flown under the radar if it was just his body betraying him. But of course nothing was ever that easy.

“I, uh, didn’t sleep well.”

What the ever loving fuck.

“Oh?”

Was it his imagination or was there a little tease in Hannibal’s tone?

He had all the time in the world to think about it. Hannibal was clearly waiting. Now was his chance to back down.

“A sex dream.”

So much for backing down. He had all the restraint of Buster chasing a squirrel.

“I see.”

Hannibal’s gaze suddenly felt more clinical. If he was the slightest bit turned on, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

Any other time, Will might have taken it as rejection rather than a challenge.

Pushing back in his seat, Will slid his hands down his thighs.

“About a man.”

A tick lifted the corner of Hannibal’s mouth.

“I was on top,” Will volunteered.

Another tick made Will’s cock twitch. He shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. Whatever it was.

Secure in the weight of Hannibal’s attention, he glanced towards the window, letting Hannibal take a long, hard look.

“I woke up soaking wet. I could still feel him …”

Hannibal swallowed audibly. Will felt it the whole way down.

“It was just so real.”

When Will turned back, Hannibal looked like he needed a drink.

“Did you -” Hannibal’s breath caught.

“Did I see his face?”

Hannibal leaned forward just barely.

Will tugged at his lip, wondering how long he could make it last. Each second a personal victory.

“No.”

A cloud of disappointment drifted over Hannibal’s head.

“I heard him though.”

Will smiled as Hannibal’s eyes flicked up eagerly.

“He said my name a lot.”

Hannibal’s lips curved.

“That’s an interesting detail, Will.”

“Is it?” Will blinked.

“You’ll let me know if you remember more. Won’t you, Will?”

“Of course,” Will answered, not wasting a second. “I mean, if you think it’s important.”

Hannibal fought back a groan. His eyes roamed over every inch before settling on Will’s face, now wearing a smirk.

“Essential, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam.


End file.
